Depression
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Bolt and Mittens seem very depressed. Can a strange man fix all that. Or will things become even worse. First Bolt fanfic.
1. Depression

**Hello peoples! I am trying my hand at Bolt fanfics. I have absolutely no idea how good, or bad, this is going to be. I will take flame. I will take constructive criticism. I will take praise. But, I will prefer the latter two. Especially constructive criticism. I love that. Well, I've babbled long enough.**

It was a normal morning, but with a small difference. On a hill overlooking the house was a man no one had ever seen before. He had a fedora that completely covered his hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. He stood about six foot even and seemed to be fairly young. He also had on a tan trench coat. He smiled and said,"Do not worry you two. I will give you what you want."

**Inside the house**

Penny woke up and yawned as she did. She looked to see that Bolt and Mittens seemed depressed. She asked,"What's wrong you two?" They didn't show any reaction.

This really worried Penny, but before she could do anything else, her mom called saying,"Penny, breakfasts ready!"

She called back,"Okay, coming mom!"

After she left, Rhino asked Bolt and Mittens,"You two wanna go down for breakfast?"

Bolt said in a depressed tone,"No. Not hungry."

Mittens said in a similarly depressed tone,"Same here."

Rhino asked,"What's wrong you two?"

Bolt said, still depressed,"You wouldn't understand."

Rhino said,"Alright. If you two ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me." He then left for the kitchen

**In the kitchen**

Penny was eating some pancakes and her mom was standing at the stove. Penny said after she swallowed a mouthful of pancakes,"Mom, I think something may be wrong with Bolt and Mittens."

Her mom replied,"What makes you say that?"

Penny answered,"Well, they seemed a little depressed this morning."

Her mom then said,"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. If they still seem depressed when you come home from school, I'll call the vet. Now, finish getting ready for school."

Penny said,"Okay mom." She then left. Just as she was leaving, Rhino came in. He went straight for his bowl of food. As he was eating, he looked over towards Bolt and Mittens's bowls. They were both full of food, but it wasn't going to be touched. He said to himself, "What is wrong with you two? Just last week, you were happy. I wish that chihuahua would come back to help."

After about thirty minutes, Rhino was finished eating and sitting on the couch, but the T.V. wasn't turned on. He was to busy thinking about Bolt and Mittens. A few minutes later, Penny came down, ready for school and just in time for the bus. She yelled,"Bye Mom!"

Her mom yelled back,"Bye Penny! Have a good day at school!"

Penny replied,"I will!"

Rhino watched as she left. He then looked out to the yard. Normally, Bolt and Mittens would be playing or going towards the woods for a "walk" as they would say, but he knew better. Soon, Penny's mom left. This left Rhino thinking, and Bolt and Mittens moping in Penny's bedroom.

The day seemed to pass by quickly for Rhino, because it seemed like not more than five minutes and Penny and her mom returned home. He said to himself,"Woah. The day never passed by that fast before."

Penny was in the kitchen and said,"Mom! Bolt and Mittens never touched their food!"

Her mom said,"Your right. Go see if they're still in your bed."

Penny ran off to her rooom. When she returned, she said,"Yes, and I don't think they've moved since this morning!"

Her mom then said,"Alright, I'm going to call the vet."

But, before she picked up the phone, there was a knock at the door. Since she wasright next to the door, she opened up the door. There stood the young man with a tan trenchcoat, sunglasses and fedora. He said,"Hello, Mrs. Forrester."

She replied,"Hello. Who are you and what are you here for?"

He simply smiled and said,"you were about to call the vet about your cat and dog, am I correct?"

She said,"Yes."

He then said,"Well, I'm here because I know what is wrong with them and I can fix the problem for free. May I go see them?"

She said sternly,"How do I know that is what you really want?"

He didn't seem shaken up at all and replied,"Well, you can't, but if you don't trust me, you will be spending money for a supposed genius to tell you he doesn't know why they're so upset. If you do, they will cheer up for free."

She softened a bit and said,"If you tell me your name, I'll let you in."

He replied,"It's Classified."

She then said,"Then, I guess I won't be letting you in."

He siad,"No, no. My name really is Classified." He held up a drivers liscense that had Classified Secret for his name. He then said,"I changed my name so I can say that and no one will suspect that is really my name, but think I'm just a secret agent or something, which is partly why I wear this trenchcoat and fedora."

She then said,"Okay. Come on in Mr... Classified."

Classified replied,"Just Classified will do."

Penny seen him and asked,"Who's that?"

Her mom replied,"This here is Mr. Classified Secret. He is here to help with Bolt and Mittens."

Classified held out his hand and said,"Nice to meet you."

Penny replied,"Nice to meet you to. I'm Penny."

Classified said,"I know. From your TV show." He added the last part quickly. He then said,"Please lead me to your pets."

She led him up the stairs to her room. He went in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the two and said quietly,"I told you that I would be back. I just didn't think I'd look different. Anyway's, I know what is wrong. I will be back after I get everything set up. See you two soon." He removed his sunglasses enough for them to see his eyes. He then scratched Bolt behind the ear and Patted Mittens on the head. He then walked off with a smile.

Bolt turned to Mittens and she turned to him. They both had similar expressions. Bolt said,"You don't think that-"

Mittens cut him off and said,"It couldn't be. He was a chihuahua. But, they did have similar eyes."

**In the livingroom**

Classified came back down and sat on the couch. Penny asked,"What's wrong?"

Classified replied,"Straight to the point. I like people like that. Anyway's, I'm not going to say what is wrong-"

He was cut off by Penny's mom saying,"Then why did you say you knew what was wrong!?"

Classified held up his hand and said,"I'm not going to say what is wrong, _but_ I know what it is. With the problem they have, it will take a very special surgery that will last a few days. It is completely harmles to them. I have done many similar surgeries, just not to a cat and dog, let alone two different species." He said the last part to quietly for anyone to hear him.

Penny then asked,"About how long will it take?"

Classified replied,"Well, I'm guessing about three to five days. But, to get everything set up will be anywhere between one day and a month. Depends on how smoothly everything runs. Also, I know this will hurt you, but you will not be able to be with them as I do the surgery. Now, to the hard part." He sat forward, uncrossed his legs, and put his hands together. He looked down as if the floor was going to give him the right words to say. He looked up and said,"This is a very delicate surgery and has a chance to fail. If it fails, it will not only end all hope, but it will also have the chance of shortening their lives by anywhere between one to three years. Now, we will be taking every precaution neccesary to keep that from happening. This also just barely has enough of a chance to work for me to have enough faith for us to try it. Now, the question is, do you want us to go through with it? I know it's a tough desicion, so I will go and get everything prepared, and return about a week after I get it all set up, so, I'll go say a goodbye to them and leave." He got up and went to Penny's room.

**In Penny's Room**

Classified came in again and said,"Well, right now Penny is deciding whether or not she wants to go through with what will help you two. Now, please go downstairs and eat. You will need energy if she says yes." He then got up and walked to leave and Bolt and Mittens folowed, still depressed.

**In the livingroom**

Classified came down with Bolt and Mittens following him. He said as he was coming down,"I gave them enough motivation to eat, but the surgery would still be needed." He came to the door and opened and said,"Well, I'll be off now." He tipped his hat slightly as he closed the door.

When he closed the door, he took out his driver's liscence and said,"Amazing that I gave myself this as an alias." He put it away and said,"Oh well. Whatever works. Now to get everything set up for those two." He then walked away.

Back inside, Penny was talking with her mom about what to do. she said,"I don't know if I want to do it."

Her mom said,"Well, whatever you choose I will support you all the way."

Penny said,"I just wish I knew what the bad part would be if they didn't have the surgery."

The animals were talking amongst themselves about the same thing. Bolt and Mittens were still depressed and eating as they talked. Rhino said,"Well, what do you think that surgery is?"

Bolt replied,"I'm not sure. I just hope that Penny decides to go through with it. I don't know how I'd feel if I knew she gave up the one chance at us being happy."

Mittens swalloed and said,"Me neither. I hope she does." She went back to eating after she finished her sentance.

Rhino said,"Wow, Mittens. You must really be hungry. Is this your first day without eating?"

She said after she swallowed,"Ya. Why?"

Rhino replied,"Well, it seems more like your fifth."

Bolt said,"He's right. I've never seen you this hungry and I've never heard you talk about it when we were done with our walks." At the last word, he and mittens got sadder.

Mittens finished and said,"I'm going to bed."

Bolt replied,"After I'm finished, I'll be up there too."

Rhino said,"You guys have laid in bed all day. I think you've been there more than long enough."

Mittens responded while walking away,"When you are as sad as us, all day and night isn't long enough in bed."

**Okay. Chapter on is done. Tell me what you think. Also, right after I'm done with this, I'll make a prequel to it, so you know what is going on. Some of you may have already caught onto a few things. Anyways, please review. Hopefully with constructive critisicm. I'll take anything, though.**


	2. The Decision

**Well, the next chapter is here. Let's see where this is going.**

The next two weeks were torutre for Penny because she didn't know if she wanted Botl and Mittens to go through the surgery. She had decided to ask Classified about the dangers of them not having surgery could be. She was slumped over the arm of the couch propping her head up, thinking about the desicion. She was waiting for Classified to return. She said to herself,"When is he coming back?" As if one cue, there was a knock at the door. She got up quickly to open it and there was Classified. But, he was not alone. He had a friend with him that looked to be about Penny's age. Penny said,"Hello Classified. Who's your friend?"

Classified responded,"Hello, Penny. This friend of mine is named Secret Service. He also had his name changed. He heard that I was going to visit you and he thinks you look pretty, so he wanted to see you." This recieved a slap in the back of the head from Secret Service. Classified said,"What?"

Secret Service replied in an annoyed tone,"Do you have to tell everything you know!?"

Classified answered,"Well, I knew you would just keep on visiting and she wouldn't know why. Now, she'll know why! Now, if you hit me in the back of the head again, I'll give you toliet scrubbing duty for every toliet!" Secret Service shut up. Classified turned to Penny and said,"Sorry about that. May we come in?"

Penny replied,"Sure."

Once they sat down on the couch, Classified asked,"Have you made a desicion yet?"

Penny replied,"I would like to know the risks if I don't have Bolt and Mittens go through the surgery."

Classified said,"Well, I'll let Secret here tell you the risks. I'll go to Bolt and Mittens. Are they in your room?"

Penny said,"Yes."

Classified left to Penny's room. Penny now had a good look at Secret Service. He was about five foot ten. He had dark brown, short hair. He had eys that had a mysterious color that Penny really couldn't describe. He was obviously nervous about being near Penny. Penny finally asked,"So, what are the risks for not having Bolt and Mittens go through the surgery?"

Secret said in a squeaky, nervous voice," W-well, i-if they don't g-go through with it,-Woo! is it hot in here?"

Penny chuckled at this. She said,"No. Please continue."

Secret wiped away some sweat and continued,"As I was s-saying, the t-two of them m-may becaome s-so depressed th-that they could just st-stop eating." He wiped away some more sweat and fanned himself a little and asked,"Are you sure it's not hot in here?" He had a blush coming.

Penny chuckled again and said,"No. So, basically, what you're saying is that they may die from starvation?"

Secret replied,"Basically." He was still nervous. Luckily, before he could get any more nervous, Classified came down. Secret asked,"How are they doing?"

Classified replied,"Well, they are still depressed, but they are getting up to eat, thankfully. So, Penny, have you decided?"

She replied,"Yes. I have. Do the surgery."

Classified said,"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow with pet carriers. Now, Secret here didn't get too nervous, did he?" He had a mischevious smile on his face.

Penny chuckled and said,"Oh, yes he did. It was actually funny to watch."

Classified chuckled himself and responded,"I know how funny it is. He once fell in love with someone that worked with the same organization that we do, and it was funny just to watch how he reacted whenever she came around. But, in the end he lost her to someone else. He is over it now, but he still gets teased by it."

Secret was now blushing redder than Penny's hair and said,"We have to get going now!" He pushed Classified out the door and slammed it behind them. Outside, he said to Classified, "Are you trying to get me to lose my chances with her!?"

Classified chuckled and put his arm around his neck as they were walking away and replied, "No. I'm just trying to emberass you as much as possible before you actually have a chance at her."

Inside the house, Penny watched the two leave. She walked away from the door and said to herself, while chuckling,"Those two act like brothers." She then walked up to her bedroom. She knelt at the bed and said,"Well, you two are going to go through that surgery tomorrow. I hope it works." This got Bolt to wag his tail slightly and Mittens lifted her head a little. Penny said,"Seems like that news is enough to make you both a little happier."

Then she heard her mom call,"Penny, time for supper!"

Penny called back,"Coming!" She then walked out of her room.

Bolt turned towards Mittens and said,"Seems like we will be getting what we've been wanting."

Mittens replied,"Unless it fails."

Botl nudged her slightly with his nose and said,"Try to think positive. At least for me."

Mittens replied,"Alright. I'll try."

**The next day**

Penny had just come home from school, when there was a knock at the door. She opened it, and ther stood none other than Classified and Secret. They were holding a pet carrier each. Penny smiled and said,"Good to see both of you. Now, before you take them, I have to know, will they be coming back in total health?"

Classified replied,"Yes, of course. Also, I know yesterday, we acted like two brothers, but we aren't brothers. I'm just his boss and I like to have some joking fun with my workers."

Secret then said in an annoyed tone,"Ya, but we don't always like it."

Classified turned towards him and replied,"But, I am a better boss than many others, now aren't I?"

Secret answered, still a little annoyed,"this is true. You always go and work in each area at least a little each week, even with your piles of paper work. Now, where are the animals?"

Classified said,"In her room, more than likely, since that is where they spend most of their time." Secret mentally slapped himself. Classified had been telling him that every day that week that they hadn't moved. He then followed Classified to Penny's room.

**In Penny's bedroom**

Bolt and Mittens were just laying on the bed, as they had been doing. Classified walked in with Secret. They set the pet carriers down and opened them. Classified then said,"You two can get in these by yourself, or we will put you in them." The two simply walked into them. Bolt went to the bigger one and Mittens went to the smaller one. Classified said,"Strange. I figured they'd try to be together. Oh well." He then closed both doors and picked up both of them. Secret looked confused, at least until Classified shoved one of them into his chest. Secret put up his arms. Then, Classified put the other one on top and said,"Goog, now I don't have to do any work." He then led an upset Secret out.

**In the living room**

Penny was waiting for the two to come down. She heard Secret saying,"You know that I can't really see where I'm going because of these!"

She then heard Classified respond as she seen him coming,"Oh, man up."

She chuckled as she seen what they were talking about. She just shook her head and smiled at them. Classified stopped in fron of her and said,"I made him carry both of them so you could more easily say goodbye and see ya later to both of 'em."

Penny walked over to them and said,"I'll see both of you soon. I'll miss you, but at least you will be happy again." She then turned to Secret carrying them,"Make sure they come out okay."

Secret was slightly choked up and squeaked out,"Okay."

Clasified chuckled and said,"Let's go Romeo." He tugged at his shirt sleeve.

Rhino yelled to the two,"See you guys later!"

After they left, Classified said to Secret,"Well, seems like you got a chance now."

Inside, Penny sat down next to Rhino and said,"I'm really going to miss them." Rhino then turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

**The next day (again)**

Penny was sitting at the kitchen table, when the door opened. She went to see who it was. Her mom did to.

It was strangely Classified and Secret. Classified was holding Bolt's carrier and Secret was carrying Mittens's. They both had shocked expressions. Penny asked,"Why re you guys back so soon? I thought you said the surgery would take-"

She was cut off by Classified saying,"The surgery was unneeded."

Penny was now confused and asked,"What do you mean?"

**Well, that's enough for one night. I know, cliffhanger. I just want to make yall wait till next chapter. So, if you want to know why it was unneeded, tune in next time. Please review. Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Research and fears

**Well, now we will maybe find out why the surgery was unneeded. Also, how many of you are wondering what the surgery was?**

Classified answered Penny, saying,"Well, we found out that what they were wanting was already there. They just must not have known."

Penny then asked,"What do you mean?"

Classified replied,"Not important. All you need to know is that for the next twenty-four hours, this house is under quarantine. There may be a radiation leak somewhere. Until then, Secret and I will be researching to find if there is a logical explanation for this that does not have radiation involved."

Penny's mom asked,"What do you mean, radiation?"

Classified just said,"Classified. No pun intended. But, it is classified."

Then, he and Secret sat down and pulled out laptops and started doing research. Penny went back to the kitchen table to continue her homework, though she was nervous about what was going on.

Around evening, a person in a hazmat suit came in and ran something over everyone and everything, taking about three hours to do it. The man said,"No radiation." He then left.

Classified sighed and said,"Well, at least we now know that we don't have any radiation on us." he then took a sip of his coffee that one of he hazmat people had brought in earlier. Once he sat the coffee down he asked Secret,"Find anything?"

Secret replied,"Nope."

Penny noticed that Secret had a smirk on his face and he was also engukfed in whatever he was doing. She decided it would be a good chance to sneak up on him to see what he was doing that was so entertaining. She stood behind him as much as she could and looked at the laptop. She then asked,"Why are you on facebook?"

This startled Secret. He screamed and closed the laptop. He asked,"How long have you been there?"

She chuckled and said,"Not long."

Classified then asked annoyed,"You have been on facebook when we have been supposed to be looking for an answer for this?"

Secret answered nervously,"Y-yes. I g-got bored."

Classified then said,"Do you think that if a soldier gets bored with fighting, he can just leave? NO! they can't. Do you think that if an FBI agent gets bored of trying to find a national felon, he can just stop? NO! So we will not be doing something else just because we get bored. Believe me, I have been wanting to as well, but I have continued to work!"

Secret sighed. Classified then softened up and said,"You may leave the laptop for five minutes. But, as soon as you get back, you go back to working." Secret nodded and set a timer on his laptop. He set it down and walked into the kitchen.

He streched and yawned. He sat down in a chair and put his hands on his head. He shook his head and said,"I don't understand it."

Penny asked,"Don't understand what?"

He looked up and said,"Oh, hey. It's classified."

Penny then asked,"Why is it classified?"

Secret replied,"It's what the boss wants. At least until we get farther down the road."

He had motioned to Classified. Penny asked after that,"Is he always so strict?"

Secret replied,"Na. He's usually very laid back. But, when something possibly threatens someone's life, he gets strict like this. Especially if it is a friend or family member. Right now, he's worried about me. He never worries about himself, though."

Penny asked,"How do you know?"

Secret chuckled and answered,"He will go to an area _alone_ to save someone. Even if there is little chance for him getting out alive without backup. He is really the best kind of friend anyone can ask for. I have a lot of respect for him."

Penny then said,"He seems to be a very nice guy."

Secret said,"He is. He is actually the reason why I'm part of the organization that he leads. He offered and I was thrilled to be able to work with him. He has also told me of how he became the leader. It is very interesting, but extremely long. In short, he rose through the ranks quickly, eventually becomeing the third in command. The second in command got killed. The leader lived because of him." He motioned towards Classified again. He then continued,"Through that rescue, Classified got put in a bed for months. After he got out, he and the leader went on another mission, but the leader died and he got put in bed again for another month. He kept saying he should have done more to try to save him. He gave me extreme details on how everything happened. He would have died if he tried more. He is lucky to be alive with what he did."

Penny was in complete awe. She asked,"Do you guys go on dangerous missions often?"

Secret realized all the information he had given her. He decided the answer to that question would be the last of the given information. He said,"No, though some do become dangerous. I have actually given you more information than I should have."

classified yelled to them,"Yes, you have. But, I will let it slide!"

Penny asked sort of quietly,"How does he havve that good of hearing?"

Classified answered,"Training."

Secret said,"Surprised me the first time too. He also has great eyesight."

Penny asked,"How great?"

Secret answered,"Classified."

Penny asked,"How many things are classified with you guys?"

Secret answered,"Lots." A ding was heard. Secret said,"Looks like I have to get back to working. Nice talking to you."

Penny replied,"Same here."

Classified said as Secret sat down,"Nice going revealing some of our serets to a civilian."

Secret responded while picking up his laptop,"I'm sorry. I was just telling her your story. I had forgotten how many of our secrets it revealed even in it's short form."

Classified said,"Ya, you forgot because you were entranced by her. Just like you forgot to shred those blueprints when you talked to the girl you had fallen for at the agency."

Secret winced at the memory. The blueprints did get destroy in the end by going through a wahsing machine. But, not without catastrophe striking because of it.

**In Penny's bedroom**

Bolt and Mittens woke up and Bolt was the first to notice that they were home. He said,"I sure hope the surgery worked."

Mittens replied,"Me too."

They heard a voice saying,"The surgery was unneeded."

They turned to see Rhino in his hamster ball. Bolt asked,"what do you mean?"

Rhino replied,"The guy that took you two came back and said that it was unneeded."

Mittens and Bolt looked towards each other and asked in unison,"How!?"

**in the living room**

Classified and Secret were still looking on their laptops for an answer. Secret then said,"I may have found something."

Classified asked,"What?" he leaned in to read what Secret had found. He moved his lips slightly as he read. He leaned back and said,"Let's see if there is another explanation. It could have been a fluke, like what it's describing, but I'm not sure." They then continued pecking away at there keyboards searching for the answer.

Secret asked out of nowhere,"Do you think Penny likes me?"

Classified simply said with a smirk,"Classified." This recieved a playful punch from Secret and Classified just laughed slightly.

Penny was watching them and said,"Just like brothers." She then walked up the stairs and said to them,"I'm going to bed."

They both said over their shoulders,"Night."

She said back,"Night. hope you find an answer." She then left them to pecking at their keyboards all night.

**Well, not much of a chapter. I'm sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better.**


	4. More Secrets and the Feds

**Next chapter's here. Yay! Let's see how things go.**

The next morning, Penny came down the stairs to find that Classified and Secret were dozing off. They didn't fall asleep, but it didn't seem like they really comprehended what they were doing. She walked in front of them, but they didn't respond. They just slowly pecked away at their keyboards. She walked around to see what they were doing. They were both in a search engine and in the search bar they had jibberish typed up. She chuckled and went to the kitchen. When she returned, she had two cups of coffee. Classified blinked a few times before taking the cup. When he took it, he sniffed it. He instanlty felt revigorated and let out a sigh. He took a big drink from it. He then let out another sigh and said,"Thanks for the coffee." He then looked at his screen and said,"Whoops. Guess I sort of fell asleep while typing." He then took the other cup of coffee and stuck it under Secrets nose, but instead of him feeling revigorated, he fell asleep onto his keyboard. Classified and Penny chuckled at this and Classified said,"Well, guess it was either a little too late for him or it gave him enough energy to fall asleep."

Penny asked,"What do you mean 'enough energy to fall asleep?"

Classified replied,"I was kind of refering to a song called,'The Gambler,' In the beginning, it says that they both were too tired to sleep. Now it isn't as funny."

Penny said,"No, it isn't. Want some breakfast?"

Classified said,"Sure."

They went into the kitchen, but not before Classified laid Secret out on the couch and put a blanket over him.

**In the kitchen**

Penny's mom was cooking pancakes. Classified sniffed the air and sighed again. He said,"Well, this is going to be a change for breakfast. Usually have cereal. But, change is good sometimes."

Penny's mom replied,"It is, especially if you're an uninvited guest." She said it kind of sternly.

Classified put his hands up in defense and said,"Hey, it's not my fault. It is just precautionary procedure! And, besides, as of right now, we have only found a slim chance of it being something else, so until we've found something else that it could be, we're stuck here."

Penny's mom then snapped back,"Well, maybe if you told us, we could help!"

Classified replied,"We can't tell you what 'it' is until we know what caused 'it'. This is just protocall! Even if I wanted to change that, I'd have to cut through A LOT of red tape. Did you know that phrase came because legal documents used to be tied with a red ribbon? Just some interesting facts."

Penny's mom really didn't know how to respond because of his last statement, so she turned back to the pancakes. Rhino, Bolt and Mittens came in a few minutes later and went to their food bowls. Classified then said,"You may want to start feeding Mittens more food."

Penny asked,"Why?"

Classified said,"We'll tell you when we find out what caused it."

A few minutes later, pancakes were set in front of them. They started eating right away. Classified said,"These are really good, Mrs. Forrester. May I have your recipe?"

Penny's mom snapped,"As you would say, no it's classified."

Penny said,"Mom, please calm down. He's just following procedure. It's not his fault that he can't tell us anything."

Her mom then said,"Well, since he says he leads the organization, he shoulld be able to change rules easily."

Classified then said,"Well, I can't. Part of the reason why it is so hard to change the rules is because it is to protect the organization. And one of the rules prevents us from giving away too much information is to protect individuals becuase there are several people that want to see our organization destroyed. They would kidnap you just to get any information out of you they could. So, we will have to keep an eye on you guys for a while. But, then, you won't even know we are there. Also, I give away random facts to get people to stop their train of thought."

This again stopped Penny's mom in her tracks. Classified just smirked as he continued to eat his pancakes. After twenty minutes, they had finished eating and Secret came in yawning. He said,"Sorry, Classified, about falling asleep."

Classified replied,"Ahh, forget about it. You were typing jibberish anyways. I almost fell asleep, too. May have if Penny hadn't brought in the coffee."

Secret said,"Oh, thanks for the coffee, Penny."

Penny replied,"Don't mention it. Want some pancakes?"

Secret said,"Sure." He sat down and about five minutes later, he had finished off the remaining pancakes.

Penny was shocked he could eat them that fast. Classified chuckled and said,"I'm not surprised. He's actually won the pancake eating contest at the organization every year he's been there. They've actually had to cook more in the middle of the contest to keep him eating."

Penny's mom snapped over her shoulder,"Oh, looks like you broke a rule in giving us information."

Classified simply said,"That is not classified information. Also, did you know that the term, 'true blue friend,' comes form the fact that the color true blue was hard to get and so a true blue friend comes form the fact that one is hard to find?" Again, this shut up Penny's mom.

Secret then said,"If all it gets for you to shut up in an argument is for someone to give out random information, which is the way many people are, don't try arguing with Classified."

Penny asked,"How did you learn to do that?"

Classified replied, nonchalantly,"Practiced on my family."

Secret continued,"That actual got them angry sometimes since they would lose their train of thought and they would lose the argument. He has also used it in debates to win them. It is actually funny to watch when the other person tries to find out what to say and they usually run out of tim before they can rebuttle."

Penny chuckled and asked,"So, are you like his apprentice?"

Secret said,"In a way. He teaches me some things he's learned, but still makes sure I stay me. Because, if you learn to much from someone else, you're no longer you, but you're the person that is teaching you. One of the things he taught me."

Penny said,"He seems to be really wise." He mom scoffed at that remark.

Classified replied,"Well, my wisdom is in part from experience and in part from the Bible. Also, just because you are wise doesn't mean you will please everyone. In fact, you are wiser if you please fewer people, because, woe is the people pleaser. That is paraphrased, but means the same."

Penny's mom said,"Well, the people pleaser has more friends."

Classified retorted,"He's also a chameleon. He blends in with what fits to that moment. He lacks dedication. That peice of wisdom came from a song called 'Chameleon.'"

Secret said,"He gets some wisdom form songs, which he didn't say."

Classified replied,"But, it is part of experience, because I experienced the song."

Secret just playfully hit his arm and said,"Okay, smartalek. Shouldn't we get to work on looking for what it could have been?"

Classified replied,"I thought we would take a break and get back to it after lunch. We can go out to the yard, because right now the guys should be in the woods."

Penny said,"Okay, but what can we do?"

Classified replied,"We could play catch."

Penny asked,"You got a ball? the only one I have is slightly chewed up."

Classified pulled out from nowhere a baseball. Secret noriced Penny's surprised look and said, "He always carries random things with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a kitchen sink with him."

Classified said nervously while getting up,"Th-that's preposterous. H-how could I put a k-" he was cut off by a kitchen sink falling out of his coat whil pushing in his chair.

Secret chuckled and said,"What did I tell ya? I am actually not surprised."

Penny said while getting up,"I don't know if I should be more surprised by the fact he has a kitchen sink with him or that you are not surprised."

Classified took off his coat and said,"I'm not sure either. Well, let's go."

The three walked out. When they got outside, Penny's mom pciked up the phone and dialed a number. Eventually, the ringing stopped and on the other end someone said,"Homeland security, California office, how can we help you?"

Penny's mom said,"Yes, I think I may have a national security risk at my house."

**Outside**

The three were just tossing the baseball around with the pets watching. Bolt said,"I don't understand it. How could it happen?"

Mittens replied,"I'm not sure. When did it happen is my question."

Rhino then asked,"What happened?"

Bolt said,"You'll just have to find out when everyone else does. Now, do you guys think that this guy is possibly that chihuahua? I mean, they do have similar qualities."

Mittens said,"Ya, but they are not the same species."

Bolt then said,"Well, what if the organization has a machine that can transform your species?"

Rhino said,"From what I have heard, they could. The chihuahua could just be his pet."

Mittens then said,"I guess the only way we'd know is if he hates the Spanish guitar and if he can speak Spanish."

The three people were talking themselves.

Penny asked while throwing,"Who all wants your organization to cease to exsist?"

Classified caught and threw saying,"Well, the United States government, all because we have said that, if need be, we will partner with the American people to overthrow the government and found a new government that is run similrly to our organization. There is also some communist countries that want us destroyed, some terror organizations, and Jordan and many Middle Eastern countries because we are sided with Isreal. This information is highly sensitive, but I feel we can trust you." He had caught and thrown the ball a few times.

Penny said,"Wow, you are really trusting me this much?" She had just cauhgt and thrown the ball after she finished her sentence.

Secret replied,"Ya, well, I do and he trusts my judgement." He caught it and threw it back to Classified.

When Classified caught it, he said,"Let's make this a little more interesting."

Penny asked,"How so?"

Classified lightly tossed it to her and said,"Toss it back and I'll show you." Penny did. When Classified caught it, he jumped into the air and did a flip. when he landed, he said,"You catch it in an interesting way, like that. you don't have to throw it or catch it the same way we do. We have more training in doing those kind of things. You just make it as interesting as you can."

Penny said,"Okay." She was still obviously in shock over what he had just done.

Clasified chuckled and they started tossing it around again. The three animals were watching in shock at what they were doing. Bolt said,"They could easily be the same person. The Spanish guitar may just not be playing because he is doing too many cool things."

Rhino and Mittens said in unison,"Ya."

The tossing continued straight for about ten minutes. That is when Secret tried to impress Penny too much and landed on his back. Penny and Classified came up to him. Penny asked, "Are you okay?"

Secret asked, "Depends, am I in heaven?"

Penny replied,"No."

He then asked,"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, then?"

Penny just chuckled with Classified, who said,"Ya he's okay. He just has love sickness. Why did you not just say that you were okay?"

Secret got up and said,"Hey, you say the same lines to your girlfriend in those situations. I figured if it got you to keep your girl, maybe it could get me one."

Penny chuckled and blushed a little that he was actually that interested in her. Classified smirked and said,"Penny, are you sunburned or are you blushing?"

Penny got even redder then and said,"Why do you ask?"

Classified said,"Looks like you're blushing. Now, why would you be blushing?"

Penny got even redder, and Secret saved her by saying,"Hey, stop asking her questions, even if it is fun to watch her blush." She blushed even more at that and he continued,"But, it does not mean you can keep doing it. She was obviously touched at how hard I was trying to get her."

Classified replied,"I know. I just wanted to have some fun." He then looked at the sun adn said,"Looks to be around noon."

Penny looked at her watch and said,"You're right, let's go in." Her blush had dissappeared, though Classified was still smirking about it.

When they got to the door, Penny's mom pulled Penny in and locked the door. Classified said,"Not good. Looks like Penny's mom called the government."

Seret asked,"What do you mean?"

Classified said,"Well, she just locked us out after pulling Penny in. There is a government helicopter flying overhead and there are government vehicles coming up the road. Also, her mom just told Penny that she called homeland security."

**inside**

Penny asked,"Why di you call homeland security!?"

Her mom replied,"Well, if the government sees them as a threat to national security, there has to be a good reason."

Penny yelled back,"Ya, because they would side with the American citizens to overthrow it if need be! So, what's wrong with that!?"

Her mom said,"Well, why would the government need to be overthrown?"

Penny replied,"If it took away too many rights! That's why!"

Her mom yelled,"Now you stop that tone with me right now, young lady!"

Penny said,"They have trusted me with some information about who all wants them destroyed, so I trust they are not really a threat. Why can't you just see that!"

Her mom yelled,"That's it! You are to go to your room with nothing for lunch. And if you don't calm down, you'll have nothing for supper!"

Penny stormed off, but before she disappeared, she yelled,"I hope you're happy for your mistake!"

**Outside**

Clasified said,"Well, their fight is over. Let's sneak in and hide."

Secret replied,"No, that will just put them in danger. Besides, we need to tell the others that the government is coming."

Classified said,"You're right. Let's go." They then ran off to the woods. They disappeared just before the government vehicles came up.

One person came out in a suit. The rest came out in either FBI suits or SWAT team suits. They all had either assult rifles or sniper rifles.

The gguy in the suit rung the doorbell. Penny's mom opened the door. The guy asked,"Are you Mrs. Forrester?"

She replied,"Yes. Come in."

He did with some of the men following. He asked,"Where did you last see these men?"

She replied,"They ran off into the woods just before you arrived. They are probably warning the other men that are searching for something."

The guy asked,"Have they told you anything about themselves?"

She replied,"Only that they have been on dangerous missions. They have told my daughter who wants them destroyed. She won't tell you anything because she trusts them too much."

The guy in the suit said,"they probably lied to her to get her to trust them. Did they say anything about their stance on fighting?"

She replied,"No. They only said that some of the missions they went on resulted in the death of some people."

The guy said,"Well, they initiated many confrontations. Are these their laptops?"

She said,"Yes."

The guy tirned to one of the men and said,"Take these to the lab to see what is on them."

One of the SWAT men said,"Yes ,sir!" He then grabbed them and ran off with them.

The man got up and went to his vehicle and said,"Thank you for your help. We will come back later. Some of these men will stay here to protect you." He then drove off.

When Penny's mom closed the door and turned around, Penny was staring angrily at her and said,"I don't believe that they initiated anything. They even tried to help us."

Penny's mom said,"Go back to your room, now!"

Penny stormed off and went to her room.

**in Penny's bedroom**

She said to herself,"there is no way they are dangerous." She laid her head back onto her pillow, but she imediatly leaned back up, because it felt different. There laid a disk and a note. The note read:

_Penny, this disk contains information that shows we did not initiate any of those fights, unless by accident. DO NOT show this to your mom unless none of the federal people are there._

_Love, your friend,_

_Secret Service_

Penny chuckled at how the letter ended. She said to herself,"Well, at least I have evidence in your favor."

**Well, seems her mom tried to get rid of them, but Penny knows they are good. So, will the government succeed, or will Classified and Secret get caught. Also, this is not how I thought this would go. Out of thin air this is. Review please.**


	5. Fake Deaths and New Additions

**Okay. Well, this is all going to be out of thin air, so if it's not good, you know why. **

Penny walked down the stairs a little. She seen that the guy in the suit was back, but she didn't stay long enough to hear what he was saying. She soon found out, because he came into her bedroom with her mother.

The man said,"Your mom told us that those men told you who else wants them dead."

Penny snapped,"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you!"

The man simply said,"You could be arrested for aiding and abedding a fugitive."

Penny asked,"How? I'm just not saying who wants them dead."

The man replied,"You are withholding valuble intel that we could use."

Penny snapped again,"But, that is not aiding them. It's just not helping you."

Her mom snapped to her,"Listen hear, young lady! You will tell them what you know!"

Penny just said,"No!"

The man said,"I will be back to get the intel, and you had better be more cooperative."

He then left. Penny's mom turned to Penny and said,"You will give them that information when he returns."

Penny walked towards the door and looked both ways before she turned back to her mom. She then said,"Those two men left a disk on my pillow that proves that they are innocent."

Her mom then asked,"Why don't you show that to the government then?"

Penny replied,"Because, in a note they left with the disk said not to. My guess is-"

She was cut off by Secret being outside the window and saying,"It is because they would take the disk from you before you could watch it or say we faked it. You may want to watch it on a laptop. Safest way to do so." he then pulled out a laptop and said,"Here. Keep it. And keep it from the feds." he then jumped down.

Penny and her mom sat down on Penny's bed and watched the disk on the laptop. It was about an hour long and it was muted, but you could see that they did not start any fights.

Penny's mom said,"I've been a fool."

Penny replied,"Ya think."

Her mom said,"Yes. But, how will we get these feds off of the land?"

They heard Classified behind them say,"I have an idea."

They both turned and Penny asked,"How?"

Classified replied,"We'll do something we've done many times before. So, just wait and see."

**An hour later in the livingroom**

Penny and her mom were sitting on the couch, when the man in the suit returned and said,"Are you willing to cooperate?"

Penny said,"No."

The man started,"Very well then. We-" He was cut off by someone speaking to him through the earpiece. He said,"What? They're coming this way? Shoot 'em before they can shoot us!"

He then looked out the window, as did Penny and her mom. There was Classified and Secret walking towards the house. They then heard the shots of sniper rifles and assualt rifles firing. They also seen both of them fall. The man then said,"Go retrieve the bodies."

But, before the men could get to them, helicopters came and hovered over them. Some people came down from the helicopters and put hooks onto their arms and legs. They went back up to the helicopters and the helicopters flew off with the bodies. The man said,"Dang it! Another couple of badies carried away before we could get to them!" He sighed and then said,"We will leave now, as there is nothing more for us to do here." he then spoke into the earpiece,"Men, we're moving out." He then turned back to the two and said,"If anyone asks, nothing happened, got it?"

They both replied in unison,"Yes, Sir!" He then left.

After all the men were gone, Penny and her mom went to the kitchen. When they got there, they were greeted by Classified and Secret saying,"Hello, you two."

Penny asked,"How did you two get back so fast?"

Classified replied,"Well, while the guys were busy packing up to leave, we came back and snuck into your house. the helicopters landed only far enough away for them to no longer be seen or heard." He then chuckled and said,"That trick never gets old and they fall for it every time. Will they ever learn that we have on body armor that protects us from even fifty cals?"

Secret replied,"I don't think they will."

Penny asked,"How often do you guys pull that trick?"

Classified replied,"Classified. We still can't trust you and your mom with everything."

Penny said,"I understand. You guys must do it often, since you really did seem to die. You almost had me fooled."

Classified replied,"Na. We practice it a lot, though." He then added with a devious smirk,"Are you telling me that you worried about us, namely Secret?"

Penny became as red as an apple. Classified laughed and said,"I'm just teasing. Anyways, our guys told us that there is no radioactivity anywhere on your property or surrounding areas. So, it was all just a fluke that it happened."

Penny asked,"What is 'it'?"

Classified replied,"Well, ya see," He paused. He thought for a moment and said, mainly to himself,"How do I say this?"

Secret came in with a save holding out a list and saying,"This should tell you what is going on."

Penny and her mom looked at it and Penny's mom said,"Wait a second. Are you telling us that-"

Secret said,"Yes indeed."

Rhino, Bolt and Mittens were standing there, adn Rhino asked,"What is it?"

Mittens replied,"Well, you'll just have to wait to find out." Rhino moaned, since everyone but him knew what was going on. He hoped that he didn't have to wait long.

He didn't, because only nine weeks later, it happened(A/N:I had to look it up. If it had been longer, I would have put in another chapter.). Mittens gave birth to six babies.

Classified said,"We are now faced with two problems. What we are going to name each of the babies and what we are going to call them, since they are a cross of a dog and a cat."

Penny simply said,"I don't even see how it is possible."

Classified said, with his famous devious smirk,"Well, ask Secret to explain it." He added in a wink. Penny had gotten used to these, but she still blushed each time he did one. Classified still laughed each time she blushed. He got a smack in the back of the head from Secret.

Secret said,"Let's just get these things named."

Classified picked up the first one. It looked mainly like a dog, but it had a cat tail and was colored exactly like his mother. Classified said,"Nightshade. Sounds cool and he's black, like night. And shade."

Everyone chuckled at his statement. Peny said,"Ya, that's a good name."

Secret picked up the second one. It had a dog face, but with cat ears. He had a black streak across his face like a scar. His feet were black up to the bend in his legs. He was built like a cat. Secret said,"Bandit. He looks like he has gloves on and it looks like he has a scar from a failed attempt."

Penny said,"I like it."

Classified replied,"Ya, because he said it."

Another slap was given to him from both Penny and Secret. Penny picked up a girl. She had gray fur everywhere except her face and tail. Her face was white and her tail was black. She seemed to be more of a dog. She had cat ears and tail. Her face seemed to be a little of both a cat and dog, becuase her nose came out more than a cat's but not as far as a dog's. Penny said,"Misty. It's a girl's name and she looks like a mist."

Secret avoided saying anything so that Classified wouldn't say anything to embaress either of them. Classified said,"Suits her."

The next one he piicked up was another female. She had black ears like Bolt's. She had black streaking down her head and then black lines streaking down her back. Her tail was a cat's and you couldn't tell if she was more of a dog or more of a cat. Classified said,"Mystery. It's a mystery as to who she takes more after."

The other two nodded in agreement. Secret grabbed another male. He seemed to be all cat. He was white like his father. "Snowball."

Penny said nothing. Classified still managed to emberass them by saying,"I bet Penny likes it." This time dodged the smack from the back, but he got hit in the face by Secret. He then said,"Should have just let you hit me the first time."

The last one was the smallest. She had a small black circle on her white face. She had black legs and white feet. Her body was white. Her tail was black except for the tip and looked like a dog's. She also had legs like a dog, but she was slender like a cat. Her face was also all cat, excpt her ears. She was also the citest of all of the babies. They all said at once,"Dot." They then left Bolt, Mittens and Rhino alone.

Rhino said,"They are all so cute. Why couldn't you guys just tell me what it was?"

Mittens said,"We wanted to surprise you."

Bolt then said,"We were surprised at first, as well. That is actually why we were so depressed."

Mittens then said,"Well, we better get some sleep. It's pretty late."

Bolt replied,"I'll be to bed in a little bit. I just need some time to get a hold of this whole situation."

Mittens responded by saying,"Okay. Take as long as you need hon."

Bolt replied,"Sure thing sweetie." He then walked to an open window and just sat there looking outside.

**In the livingroom**

Classified said,"Well, that is all, for now."

Penny asked,"So, you guys will be returning?"

Classified started to smirk deviously, but just as he opened his mouth, Secret shut it and said,"Yes."

Penny's mom asked,"How long before you return?"

Classified sighed because he was unable to emberass Penny and Secret. He then said,"We don't know. could be a day. Could be a year. Just depends. On what, it's-"

Penny cut him off saying,"It's classified. We get it. Well, I hope it isn't after a year."

Classified quickly said,"Ya, you don't want to be away from Secret that long!"

He knew he'd recieve a slap, but he didn't mind. He and Secret walked out the door and said,"Goodbye! See ya later!"

Penny and her mom waved bye to them. After the door was shut, Classified pulled out a Spanish guitar and started to play a song. Then, he and Secret sang a song in Spanish.

Bolt listened to the song, but all he could make out was something about love. He walked back to Mittens. She was still awake, as was Rhino, who was still there. Bolt said,"Well, that chihuahua is not the same person, since that guy likes the Spanish guitar." the trio then quickly faded off to sleep.

**Somewhere in the woods**

Secret said,"I didn't know you knew how to play the Spanish guitar."

Classified replied,"Well, I do. I also like it."

Then, Secret asked,"Then, why did it upset you so much whenever I played it when you were that chihuahua?"

Classified glared at him and said,"So, you were the one annoying me. For answering your question, it's because it was playing whenever I did anything, which gets annoying. For your punishment, you will find out when we get home."

Then a portal opened up. Secret jumped down. Then, Classified jumped. The portal slowly closed, but before it closed all the way, it stopped and Classified's head came up and said, "Didn't expect that did ya?" His head then went back through, leaving his fedora and the Indiana Jones theme song started to play as the portal continued to close. Before it closed too much, Classified's hand came up and grabbed the hat, and you could hear from the portal Classified say,"I love that song." When the portal closed, the theme song stopped, before starting up again.

**I just had to put that connection in there. I would like to give a special thanks to krp 101. He constantly reviewed for every chapter. Also, I will start work on a prequel very shortly, like tomorrow or the day after. I will reveal Classified a little more, but he will have a different name. Well, please review, and I mean more than just krp 101, even though I love getting his reviews, I would like to see more people review.**


End file.
